


Ending

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 17 - MarchioFandom: Assassin's CreedShip: Ezio Auditore da Fieenze/Leonardo da Vinci.Dal testo:"Ezio credeva di aver pensato a tutto. Credeva di aver preso le giuste accortezze per evitare una qualunque vendetta di Cesare. Ma si sbagliava.E la prova della sua leggerezza dormiva su un letto di fronte a lui, nella casa di un suo dottore fidato."
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 12





	Ending

Ezio credeva di aver pensato a tutto. Credeva di aver preso le giuste accortezze per evitare una qualunque vendetta di Cesare. Ma si sbagliava.  
E la prova della sua leggerezza dormiva su un letto di fronte a lui, nella casa di un suo dottore fidato.  
Leonardo era stato catturato dai soldati fedeli ai Borgia. La loro intenzione era fargliela pagare per aver tradito il loro signore. I suoi uomini erano arrivati giusto in tempo per salvarlo. Aver ordinato di sorvegliarlo era servito a qualcosa, dopotutto. Ma non era bastato a evitare che gli facessero del male.  
Era doloroso vederlo steso in quel letto. Il viso e il corpo segnato dalle angherie di Cesare. Sul costato aveva addirittura intravisto una bruciatura, fatta probabilmente con qualche ferro arroventato.  
Il dottore aveva fasciato quella ferita a dovere, ma lui la vedeva come impressa nei suoi occhi.  
Ezio strinse i pugni, mentre vegliava l'artista.  
Leonardo dormiva tranquillo, come se tutto quello che aveva subito non fosse mai successo. Ogni segno su quella pelle era il marchio dei Borgia che anche adesso, ormai sconfitti o uccisi, continuavano a tormentarlo. Ezio si chiese se quella spirale di violenza e vendetta sarebbe mai finita. Si passò una mano sul viso, la stanchezza di quei giorni che come un macigno gli piombava addosso. Si addormentò al suo capezzale, in un sonno senza sogni.  
Venne svegliato dal medico, venuto in stanza per cambiare le bende.  
-Lasciate tutto a me. Voglio occuparmene io. - Disse al medico, raccogliendo tutto il necessario dalle sue mani.  
l'uomo lo lasciò da solo con Leonardo, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
-…Ezio… - Un flebile sussurro che per Ezio fu come la più dolce melodia.  
Si girò e incrociò gli occhi azzurri di Leonardo. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco, prendendogli una mano e stringendola tra le sue.  
-Non sai quanto sono felice si sentire la tua voce. - Disse, baciandogli le nocche della mano. Leonardo gli sorrise e questo bastò ad Ezio per fargli passare ogni paura e dolore.  
-Sarai tu il mio dottore? - Chiese l'artista, indicando con il mento le bende.  
-Per tutte le volte che mi hai ricucito… questo mi sembra il minimo. - Mormorò l'assassino, cominciando lentamente a sciogliere le bende. Si muoveva lentamente, sempre attento a non fargli del male.  
Più di quanto, indirettamente, gli aveva già fatto. Ad ogni soffio o lamento dell'uomo, Ezio si fermava per poi ritornare a togliere le bende sotto gli incoraggiamenti di Leonardo. Scoprì con orrore che i marchi su quella pelle chiara erano più di uno e sentì i sensi di colpa crescere in lui.  
Era colpa sua. Se non lo avesse avvicinato di nuovo tutto questo si sarebbe evitato.  
Quelle ferite erano il marchio delle sue azioni, dei suoi peccati.  
-Scusa… E' tutta colpa mia… - Disse, mentre ripuliva le ferite. Leonardo lo guardò con sguardo confuso, tra i dolori delle bruciature.  
-Non ti dovevo coinvolgere… Questo è soltanto colpa mia. -  
-Non è vero Ezio! - Esclamò Leonardo, prendendogli le mani.  
-Questo è opera della malvagità dei Borgia. Tu sei l'uomo che ha messo fine alle loro prepotenze. - L'uomo lo guardava con una riconoscenza e un amore che Ezio sentiva a volte di non meritarsi. Si sporse a baciarlo, facendo molta attenzione a non fargli male. Era come maneggiare qualcosa di fragile, con la paura di farlo cadere a terra e distruggerlo in mille pezzi.  
Fu un contatto lieve, quasi etereo. Leonardo gli passò una mano tra i capelli, liberando il viso da un paio di ciocche scure.  
-Io lo rifarei altre mille volte per te Ezio. - Cominciò Leonardo, avvicinandosi per far appoggiare le loro fronti una all'altra. -E' finita Ezio. -  
Ezio quasi cominciò a piangere quando la consapevolezza di quella frase lo colpì.  
Tutte le vendette erano state compiute, l'onore della sua famiglia ripristinato.  
Era finita.  
Sorrise all'artista, mentre gli avvolgeva le bende. Depositò un piccolo bacio sul petto proprio all'altezza del cuore, dopo aver finito la medicazione.  
Sentì quel cuore battere forte e si marchiò quel suono nella testa. E mentre Ezio stringeva la mano di Leonardo, per coinvolgerlo in un altro bacio, l'assassino pensò nel suo cuore di aver ritrovato la pace.   
Era finita. Questa volta per sempre.


End file.
